


Tea Time

by cuckooclover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooclover/pseuds/cuckooclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ireland and Northern Ireland's nations are being invaded by pictonians! But it's their tea time. (Set during Hetalia: Paint it, White!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> Just saw Hetalia: Paint it, white!
> 
> What struck me is that during the scene when England and France were in that information room, Ireland and Northern Ireland were unaffected up until that point, even though they were so close to England, which was completely invaded by the pictonians.
> 
> So here is my explanation for this...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia..Hidekaz Himaruya does.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled a certain red head Irish nation who's certainly not part of the United Kingdom as UFO's and dark clouds invaded the sky.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled his almost twin brother who is part of the United Kingdom unlike his brother.

Northern Ireland looked at the clock on the wall as his brother and his boss screamed their heads off.

"Hey, brother," he said.

"Hm?! Please make it quick, more weird floaty thingies are coming in by the minute!"

"It's tea time."

After those three words, Ireland calmed down completely.

He sat down on a table and pulled out a tea set.

"You're enjoying tea at a time like this?!" Yelled his boss as Northern Ireland sat down and Ireland poured him and his almost twin brother some fragrant tea.

"Sorry, but it's tea time," said Ireland as he sipped onto some tea.

"Yep, it's tea time," said Northern Ireland as he did the same thing.

Ireland's boss looked out of the window.

More light like UFO's filled the sky as the Ireland brothers continued to sip on some more tea.

Suddenly, a green barrier around the countries blocked the light like UFO's from getting across the border.

"W-what?!"

*Nobody disturbs Ireland and/or Northern Ireland's tea time. They sure are lucky!*

"Phew!" He said while Ireland poured out more tea until one last drop of tea dripped out of the tea pot.

"Well, looks like tea time's over!"

"Yep! It was fun!"

"N-NO It's not over! Damn, they drink fast!" Yelled Ireland's boss as he refilled the tea pot with hot water from the instant hot water dispenser.

"Hm. Looks like there's still tea in that pot. Tea time's not over, then," agreed the twins as they sat down.

"Good. Now I'll just keep refilling the tea pot until those weird light things go away," thought Ireland's boss.

Four Hours Later...

"D-dammit!" Yelled Ireland as he crossed his legs and bounced up and down.

"Y-yeah, I need to go, too!" Yelled Northern Ireland as he did the same thing.

"No! W-why are you two stopping?! There's still tea in that pot!" Yelled Ireland's boss.

"Yeah, but I'm about to BURST!"

"Just let us use the toilet!" Yelled Northern Ireland also as the green barrier from outside started to disappear.

"Whatever, just keep drinking tea!"

"No way!" Yelled the Ireland brothers as they dashed out to the lavatory. Ireland's boss chased them across the hall until they reached the lavatory.

Ireland and Northern Ireland tried to close the door, but Ireland's boss kept it open.

"Dude! What are you trying to do?! We need to pee!" they yelled as they tried to close the door.

"No! You two can't pee! The future of your nations depends on you two drinking tea!" Yelled Ireland's boss as he struggled to keep the door open.

"Whatever, we need to pee NOW!" They yelled as they slammed the door shut, locking it also.

"Aww, dammit…"

6 minutes later…

"Yep, we've doomed our nations by peeing," said Ireland as they looked out of the window.

"Y-yeah…" agreed Northern Ireland.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised.
> 
> Yay, first Hetalia fanfic!
> 
> Ireland's boss is NOT Enda Kenny in this fanfic.
> 
> I'm naturally crazy. :P


End file.
